


[Podfic] Define "Normal"

by Jaune_Chat, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tries to convince Thor that the talking semi they just met is not normal. Thor argues otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Define "Normal"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Define "Normal"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/730864) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



Length: 00:01:49

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Define%20Normal.mp3) (1.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Define%20Normal.m4b) (1.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
